


The Wedding

by FatalYaoi



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, The Avengers - Ambiguous Fandom, Thor (Comics), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alcohol, Established Relationship, Infinity War never happened, Jealous Loki, Loki being a little shit, M/M, Magic, Oneshot, Oral Sex, Phone Sex, Plot What Plot, Sly Loki, Smut, Thor to the rescue, Wanda and Vision are getting married not Thor and Loki, Wedding, blowjob, mostly just sex, phone sex kinda
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-01
Updated: 2018-06-01
Packaged: 2019-05-16 20:34:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14818397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FatalYaoi/pseuds/FatalYaoi
Summary: Thor is invited to Midgard to keep the Avengers from falling apart at Vision and Wanda's wedding. Loki agrees to come along for varying reasons.





	The Wedding

**Author's Note:**

> First time Thor and Loki so be kind. This was the love child of two different ficlets being shoved together to create a semblance of a story. I have to eventually branch away from Wesker and Chris, right?

Arriving to Midgard was the beginning of what was going to be a very harrowing experience, Loki was absolutely convinced. The black haired trickster was adorned in a slick black suit as he appeared in front of Doctor Strange's sanctuary. Thor was beside him, casual jeans and jacket doing little to blend him in.

"Who is marrying, exactly?" Loki asked brushing off invisible dust from his impeccably perfect jacket.

"Vision and Wanda," Thor answered, "As I've told you every  _other_  time you have asked."

"And yet, I still find myself lost on who they are," Loki retorted.

"Thor," Tony said as the doors of the sanctum opened revealing Doctor Strange as well.

"Stark," Thor nodded before ascending the stairs.

"This is absolutely ridiculous," Strange muttered as the group entered.

"I quite agree," Loki shot and the two shared a glare.

"You two are to be staying here for the next three or so days. The only way I managed to persuade the gracious doctor into this was to have you two swear you would not leave your room until the wedding and you are to leave the following day. Deal?" Tony asked.

"Understood," Thor smiled and Tony clapped him on the shoulder.

"Food can be found in your room—"

"Forgive me but I believe the two of you are mistaken if you believe we are staying in a singular room together," Loki chimed.

Strange ignored him.

"—where there is also an adjoining bath. Don't wander and you—" he turned to Loki, "—No serious spell casting. I have you on high alert and any detection that you are doing something sinister will have me stopping you."

"Right," Loki muttered before eyeing Thor, "Why am I here?"

"We have asked that very same question," Tony responded.

The interaction ended shortly thereafter Tony explained they would have a car waiting for them at noon the following day for the wedding. Their presence at the wedding was requested as insurance that the two would not be bothered on the special day—Well, Thor's presence was.

"You agreed, Brother," Thor sighed once the duo were in their room.

Loki unbuttoned his jacket and sat on the bed. The room itself wasn't awful but three days where he couldn't leave, couldn't cast, and was stuck with Thor. The last one wasn't awful as the two had been practically inseparable but neither would admit to that.

Actually, Thor might.

"Don't remind me," Loki grumbled.

Thor had never shared this information with his friends out of fear of their lost respect but he could not stand to be alone. When he was alone, his thoughts became alive with guilt. His thoughts were no longer his but the monster that lurked within his conscious reminding him of the damage he has done everywhere he has gone. True, he had done his very best to contain whatever evil being that came along but the amount of casualties truly weighed on him.

"How many times do I have to save the realms before I get a break? A break that does not come with loss…" Thor trailed off and Loki scoffed.

Thor and Loki were sitting in the room that was offered to them upon their arrival. Tony casually mentioned something about a disagreement and assured Steve would call and explain later. Luckily, the 'room' turned out to be a series of rooms with a single bedroom and it looked out onto the streets of New York.

And there was plenty of alcohol for the two, supplied by Tony.

So, here Thor was—pacing about his room while Loki lounged on the bed, legs crossed in the air and a glass of wine in hand. The two had decided to stay in their human clothes for now but Thor knew Loki grew tired of them just as he did.

"Thor, do you believe in Gods?" Loki asked after a long period of silence.

Thor scoffed and looked at the man he once called brother with disbelief.

"What kind of question is that? You know gods to be true, Loki. We are among them," Thor responded.

"Demigods, really," Loki muttered before sitting up and exchanging glances with the blond, "However, I mean of the popular religions among Midgard—their god… Any religion at all, really. Do you believe in them?"

"Whatever the game, Loki, I tire of it," Thor sighed and turned on his heel to make his way to the open window.

The room itself was large but simple. It had three separate rooms besides the bedroom—the living room, kitchen, and bathroom. It overlooked New York's crowded region and was not nearly as quiet as Loki would have wanted.

"It is a rather sincere question, Thor," Loki stated though the words left his lips playfully and Thor sighed once again.

"I'll play, then," the blond responded though did not turn from the open window, "It doesn't matter what I believe. Midgardians must rely on something more than themselves to get the times of struggle and strife. Perhaps it is their upbringing or personal struggles but most of them cannot see they are their own higher power. Even we are known to them as gods but are we truly? We have expanded lives and abilities but truly are we different? Even we fade," Thor hummed after a time of silence to show he had finished speaking.

"There is a difference, you know," Loki stated. Thor twisted his neck to look at Loki before he continued, "We're simply better."

Thor laughed as he knew this to be one of Loki's jokes. Loki smirked and returned to his horizontal position, sipping away and allowing the alcohol to flow through his powered veins.

"What are you going to say to Rogers?" Loki asked absentmindedly as he played with a small strand of energy above him, weaving it around and letting it follow his hand while he spoke.

"I haven't a clue," Thor sighed and rested his forehead to the window, "Ideas are welcome."

"How about 'I am the powerful and ever handsome Thor and I have far more important things to do than fix your lowly Midgard squabbles'?" Loki answered in a deep, almost booming, voice.

"That was a horrible impersonation of me—" Thor began.

"Though, accurate," Loki smirked to himself and brought his glass to his lips, finishing his second glass of wine for the night.

"We are a team, Loki. I cannot sit idle or turn my back," Thor took a step back and walked out of the room to where the liquor cabinet was.

"I mean, you could," Loki countered loudly.

Thor entered the room with another wine bottle and filled Loki's cup before setting it beside the bed on the table and tending to his own glass which was very obviously some sort of strong beer since Loki turned his nose to the lingering smell.

"I am not so selfish that I could," Thor threw back casually.

"I'm selfish?" Loki laughed dryly and took a drink gracefully out of spite.

"Did I say that?" Thor chuckled and sat on the large chair in the corner of the room.

"I would never have accompanied you if I were selfish. I could have easily used the break away from you to do whatever I liked, really. I offered to come and this is the thanks I get," Loki muttered bitterly and Thor smiled warmly.

"Why did you offer to come?" Thor asked.

"I already told you," Loki snapped, the magic string in the air vanishing as he sat up, "I know they are taking advantage of you. I simply believe you should be devoting more time to Asgard. You are to be king, Thor, and yet you run off to Midgard over some Earthly disagreement and a simple soul binding."

"I know when you are lying, Loki. Lest we forget you care very little for our home. That doesn't mean you are wrong," Thor shrugged.

"My dislike for Asgard does not extend to you, Thor," Loki countered.

"Not anymore," Thor added.

Loki smirked, "Not anymore."

They both took a drink and allowed the silence between them. Thor could distantly hear people going about their evenings through the open window and before long, Loki was pouring himself another glass and Thor was out of the room to fill his own. Upon returning, Loki was standing at the window, back turned to the doorway and his Asgard clothing returned.

"You don't like to travel alone. I hear the trouble you experience in your sleep and I know I'm one of the few you confide in. Besides, I was rather worried you would encounter a certain old girlfriend," Loki explained quietly.

"I thank you for accompanying me," Thor responded with a smile.

"No, you thank me by accusations and inquiries," Loki corrected with a scoff.

"That is also true," Thor agreed and allowed his glamor to fall as well.

"When are you expected to hear back from Stark?" Loki asked, tripping one of the passerby couples with a wave of his hand and quietly snickering when the two landed hard on the sidewalk.

"Perhaps tomorrow. He will contact me once I am fully aware of the situation," Thor shrugged and began to remove bits of his armor.

"And how, exactly, is he to know your knowledge of  _the situation_ if you don't make that known?" Loki asked slowly, turning his head to Thor, watching the blond remove his cape.

"He has quite the team. He will know by tomorrow morning, I assure you," Thor grinned.

Loki hummed in response but continued to watch Thor undress, eyes glazing over his now bare torso. Thor's back was to Loki as he folded the cloth and set it to the side, now only in loose trousers. He absentmindedly tied his hair back after toeing off his boots, as well. Loki watched each movement with intent until Thor's head turned towards him, mouth open ready to speak, though Loki turned away.

"I didn't expect to stay for more than several hours," Thor said.

"You were aware of the wedding, yes?" Loki asked tauntingly.

"Loki," Thor groaned with a playful pout.

Loki rolled his eyes and snapped his fingers lazily. With a loud crash, a medium sized wardrobe appeared in the corner of the room behind Loki. Thor grinned and Loki felt the man smile at him.

"I haven't a clue why you look so happy. You are lugging the damn thing home," Loki smirked and turned just to see Thor laugh.

Thor opened the wardrobe and placed his armor inside. Within the intricate wooden cabinet were clothes for both men and various bath soaps and oils.

"Much appreciated, Brother," Thor stated and closed it.

Loki rolled his eyes and his gaze turned back to the window, though, out of annoyance than anything. He silently sipped from his wine and ignored Thor approaching him from behind. The blonde's strong arms were wrapped around Loki's mid and Thor's front was pressed flush against Loki's back. Lips were to Loki's ear and Thor's words whispered quietly;

"Are you going to change?"

Loki, who had jumped at the sudden contact, nodded and placed his wine on the window sill. Thor released him and Loki was soon walking across the room and stripping his own armor and leather simultaneously. Loki's underclothes were all that remained; a long sleeved black tunic and tight, thin, black trousers.

Loki felt Thor's eyes on him while he finished putting away his clothing, though, he ignored it. Instead, Loki returned to retrieve his glass and shut the window. He leaned back and could feel the cool glass pressed against his thin tunic. He sighed and looked towards Thor, taking another drink.

"I'm sorry," Thor said sadly from the chair he now resided.

"Whatever for?" Loki asked nonchalantly.

"I'm aware you don't—" Thor began.

Loki was in no mood.

"I don't  _what_ , Thor? Enjoy your incessant need to remind me of the lie I lived? Or, perhaps, I would assume you knowing of our nightly activities, you would cease to consider me a brother and yet here you are?"

"Yes, either one," Thor responded though his sad grin was not met well.

"We have had this exact conversation countless times," Loki hissed.

Loki's right hand, which held his precious wine, was shaking and threatening to destroy the glass. Thor has seen it happen more times than he can count—Loki's anger appeared differently than his own. Thor's anger could bring a storm, as rare as it was, but Loki's anger could crumble building so a simple glass was surely doomed.

And Thor did not want another encounter with Strange.

"Yes, we have spoken about this previously but—" Thor began.

Again, Loki was in no mood and the glass hummed quietly in the trickster's hand.

"Then why bother discussing it again, Thor?" Loki asked.

"We are brothers in battle, in life, and, yes, in bed," Thor explained and stepped towards Loki who didn't step away showing he was listening as Thor continued, "We are inseparable, Loki. I may continue to call you brother simply because we are one in all things."

Loki crossed his arms and sighed before finishing off his wine and setting the empty glass on the window sill yet again. He didn't speak for a moment and Thor smiled at him with his goofy grin. Loki rolled his eyes and pushed the blond playfully when Thor stepped closer.

"I don't enjoy—"

The phone ringing cut Loki off and the trickster sighed once again.

Thor shot Loki an apologetic smile before rushing to the front room where the ringing resided. Loki quietly took his now empty wine glass and followed gracefully.

The god of thunder had the receiver pressed to his ear and his back to Loki. The trickster listened intently as he opened another bottle of wine and poured the liquid into his glass. His eyes kept glued to Thor's bare back as the wine glass was raised to his lips.

"I know very little of the situation. I understand there are some feelings of betrayal," Thor spoke quietly and Loki gazed on. Several moments went by before Thor spoke again, "Perhaps, but we are surely stronger together. And I believe Wanda and Vision would want—" Thor was most definitely cut off and Loki snickered quietly.

The trickster sauntered towards Thor, bare feet silent on carpet as the blond was approached from behind. Carefully, Loki released his wine glass, letting it hover in the air beside him, and tugged Thor's trousers from the back.

"Y-Yes, of course. But surely Stark would not have you detained on such a day," Thor answered as he turned his body to answer Loki.

Loki was no sooner dropping to his knees and in a swift movement even Thor missed, the blonde's trousers were at his ankles and his half hard cock was being engulfed by Loki. Humming around the throbbing member, Loki looked up at Thor as a request for attention that the blond had to fight hard to ignore—yet, he did not push the brunet away.

"I understand but it has been quite some time and perhaps if I talk to him for you, I can guarantee your freedom," Thor offered into the receiver, his eyes hypnotized by Loki's head bobbing away between his legs.

Thor's free hand rested on the back of Loki's head, lightly gripping the long threads and biting back a moan as Loki took the erection into his throat. Loki choked quietly and pulled back, green eyes meeting blue as his tongue played with the tip. Thor licked his lips and exhaled into the phone.

"I am here to ensure there are no issues," Thor stated and shut his eyes, nodding to himself, "Yes, by Tony."

Loki took this time to lightly cup the blonde's balls and lick from base to tip, tongue catching every drop of precum escaping Thor. Smirking as he could hear the struggling voice of the man above him, Loki took the blond in his mouth once against and moaned louder now, causing Thor to hide the speaker of the receiver and cast a glare at the brunet.

Loki truly enjoyed these games.

"Do not worry, Rogers, I am here to prevent exactly that. This is to be a peaceful joining as they deserve it and I'm sure Stark agrees," Thor said, his deep voice deepening as his desire grew.

There was a long pause as he strained to listen to the other line and focus on Loki's lips simultaneously. Loki's left hand had been rubbing his own erection through his pants since he started his toying and he smirked at Thor. Loki's tongue began to glide down Thor's hard member to lick his balls, instead, hand in his hair tightening at the action.

"Yes, of course, no trouble. Wanda will be happy, surely," Thor half growled into the phone.

Thor didn't even bother saying goodbye before he slammed the receiver down and pulled Loki up by his hair. Lips were on lips as Thor quickly led them to the bedroom.

"Cunt or cock?" Loki asked playfully as he was backed into the bed, the back of his legs hitting the mattress before causing him to fall gracefully into the sheets.

"Cock," Thor answered gruffly.

It wasn't until later in the evening when Loki emerged from being thoroughly fucked in the bedroom that his eyes landed on the camera sitting in the upper corner above the kitchen then another in the living area. Loki smirked and snapped his finger, both black spheres falling from their place and crashing to the floor.

"What was that?" Thor called from the adjacent room.

Loki hummed and returned with the wine, as he had set out for. The smirk had not vanished and he climbed back into bed, bottle in hand and silk robes falling from his bare shoulders.

"Nothing, brother," Loki assured and shared a light kiss with the man.

"I know when you lie, Loki," Thor warned and Loki straddled him in response.

"If your friends discovered us, what would your thoughts be?" Loki asked playfully.

"Another of your games?" Thor asked.

Loki shrugged casually and Thor sighed.

"I have no interest in keeping us hidden. If truth comes to fruition then so be it," Thor answered and Loki nodded slowly.

"You may have some interesting conversations tomorrow. Particularly with Strange," Loki smirked and Thor eyed him carefully before sighing.

"Oh, what have you done this time, brother?" Thor asked.

"As shocking as it may be, Thor, nothing," Loki answered and chuckled dryly before adding, "This time, of course."

"Of course," Thor sighed before accepting Loki's kiss.


End file.
